Many if not all modern vehicles include exterior lighting systems. These exterior lighting systems may, for instance, include lighting elements for providing illumination to the exterior of a vehicle or to its surrounding areas. A common example of such an exterior lighting system may include lighting elements for providing functional or decorative illumination, or both, to the ground beneath a vehicle. In these examples the lighting elements are typically mounted in the vehicle's side view mirrors, in the front fender area near the vehicle's front door or at the vehicle's underbody.